


с(по)мешанные

by your_jordan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Romance, Swearing, Underage Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Кто бы мог подумать, что из Дэдпула и Человека-паука выйдет отличная команда, и уж точно никто не предполагал, что их совместными миссиями Мстители сотворят монстра: невыносимое надоедливое шумное нечто, доводящее окружающих. Зато весело.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	с(по)мешанные

**Author's Note:**

> Пришло в голову, что Питер всегда изображается таким нежным неприступным подростком, хотя в фильмах он хоть и стеснительный, но очень болтливый и наглый. Паучок Тома Холланда бы спелся с Дэдпулом, я уверена.

— Мистер Старк, это несправедливо! Почему я должен работать в команде с НИМ?

— Железный-как-там-тебя, если к нему не прилагается слюнявчик, я — пас.

— Псих!

— Сопляк!

Обидно испытывать головную боль как при похмелье, когда остаешься трезвым уже несколько дней. Хотя, чего еще ожидать, если две проблемы собрались в одной комнате.

— Мистер Старк!

Ладно, сам собрал. Питера почти жалко, но ему пойдет на пользу поработать со сложным напарником. Не меньше на пользу это пойдет Дэдпулу, раз он так хочет присоединиться к Мстителям и считает, что рекомендация от Росомахи весома, то пускай вливается. Начинать с передовой нормально.

Большим моралистом, чем Питер, будет только Кэп, но тогда велик шанс, что Дэдпул попросту сбежит. Питер, конечно, невыносим, но Тони думается, что все получится. Полезно. Для обоих.

— Я не нянька, боже! А если его подстрелят? Что мне делать? До конца своих дней плакать на могиле?

— Скорее тебя подстрелят.

— Да ну?

— Хочешь проверить?

— У меня есть два дружка в кобуре, которыми можно тебя испытать!

— Да ты!..

— Питер, подробности миссии переслал, — не особо повышая голос, говорит Тони, но перепалку прерывает.

Приходится Дэдпулу дать распечатки: у него в линзы не встроена система, способная все разложить по полочкам. Все же поумнел Питер, раз не спешит ему показывать лицо и не снимает маску

— Послезавтра, — хмуро бросает Дэдпул и возвращает папку. Либо все запомнил, либо собирается положиться на провидение. На Питера Паркера.

— Перед миссией хорошо бы сработаться, может, общий патруль? — мягко предлагает незаметно подошедший Стив. Как же, незаметно. Это спина Тони его не заметила, а эти двое разве что в запале перепалки.

— Мистер Роджерс, — обессилено вздыхает Питер.

— Если Капитан Америка советует, то сегодня будем тушить мусорки, или чем ты там обычно занимаешься, — недовольно бросает Дэдпул и сбегает. Питер снимает маску и смотрит тоскливо, но берет себя в руки и тоже уходит прежде, чем его кто-нибудь начнет жалеть.

Тони уже сто раз усомнился в том, стоит ли вешать на Питера Дэдпула, но, в то же время, позволил себе некое злорадство, что надоедливый временами пацан столкнется с достойным противником. А еще, каким бы там Уэйд Уилсон не был мудаком, Человека-Паука он сбережет, тут можно быть спокойным.

***

— Я чувствую себя глупо, — бормочет Дэдпул.

— Глупо — это твое второе имя, — Питер вновь отрабатывает упражнения дыхательной гимнастики, чтобы унять раздражение.

— Ого, — Дэдпул не выглядит впечатленным, — козявка снова грубит.

Питер и сам надеялся, что на патруле выпадет что-то серьезное, раз мистер Роджерс порекомендовал взять Дэдпула с собой. Конечно, двояко, потому что серьезное — равно проблемы. Но Питер любит проблемы, и хочется, чтобы об этом знал не только он. Хотя, мистер Старк знает, иначе бы не приставил к нему Дэдпула. Печально известного Дэдпула, болтливого, ненадежного. Ему не место в Мстителях. Питер не один год пытался доказать, что достоин присоединиться к ним, а Дэдпул просто пришел на порог, чтобы ему дали миссию и напарника, хоть и без официального посвящения. Он — консультант, а не Мститель. Так убеждать себя приятнее.

Питер старается как можно серьезнее ответить на благодарность продавца в табачном, которому они помогли при попытке ограбления, но Дэдпул так заливается смехом, что становится очевидно — он не преуспел.

— «Нет проблем, мистер, — передразнивает Дэдпул противным высоким голоском, — для этого мы здесь, мистер».

— Заткнись.

— «Я дал пинок воришке, смотрите, какой я важный супергерой, мистер».

— А ты вообще ничего не сделал!

Его уже начинает трясти от этого издевательского хохота. Как можно сработаться с тем, кто считает подобные патрули незначительными? Помощь нужна всем! Даже мистер Старк признает важность возвращения потерявшихся собак хозяевам, пусть и посмеивается. Питер не перестанет этого делать, даже если ежедневно будет бороться с инопланетными монстрами. Собаки не должны оставаться на улице, а грабители не должны наставлять стволы на продавцов сигарет.

А Дэдпул может идти к черту.

— Иди к черту!

Смех прекращается, и Питер замирает, готовый ко всему: насмешке или же потасовке. Сложно представить, что кого-то способно серьезно обидеть такое незамысловатое ругательство, но Дэдпул — ненормальный, всего можно ожидать.

— Ты очарователен, когда сердишься, Паучок. Дразнить тебя одно удовольствие.

Еще один возомнил себя взрослым в сравнении с Питер. Слишком привычно, чтобы расстраиваться.

— Чего поник? Помогу тебе в следующий раз, не переживай.

Не. Расстраиваться.

— Только не заплачь, малыш.

— Я тебе не малыш! Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь! Самодовольный псих! Да ты!.. стоп, — Питер прислушивается, и Дэдпул тоже напрягается, не продолжая перепалку. Питер бросается в сторону, выпускает паутину и летит на шум, к которому быстро примешивается запах гари.

Пожарные вовсю работают внизу, поэтому Питер берет на себя верхние этажи горящего здания, откуда столбом валит черный дым. Паучье чутье помогает обнаружить лежащего без сознания парня в одной из квартир, а следом за ним помочь двум женщинам, пробирающимся по задымленной лестнице к выходу. Когда Питер возвращается в здание, двигаясь ниже, навстречу спасателям, перекрытия уже начинают рушиться, и за шумом ему сложнее определить, где остались люди, и приходится вслепую врываться в квартиры. Он больше никого не находит, но продолжает искать, не полагаясь на надежду, что все выбрались. Навстречу, выламывая дверь, выбегает Дэдпул: он несет на плече женщину, но не останавливается, хоть и замечает Питера. Тот следует его примеру и двигается дальше.

Питер лишь на секунду задумывается о мерзком Дэдпуле, когда выходит на улицу, прижимая к груди контейнер с черепашками. Их немного встряхнуло, но все будет в порядке.

Дэдпул стоит около машины скорой помощи и качает на руках маленькую девочку, завернутую в грязное одеяло. Он аккуратно передает ее одному из спасателей и отходит подальше. Его костюм местами поврежден, но ран не видно. Питер достаточно внимательно изучил материалы, что отправил ему мистер Старк, чтобы знать о потрясающей регенерации. Питер подходит ближе, продолжая прижимать к себе контейнер.

Дэдпул машет рукой, зовя его за собой. Они уходят подальше и залазят на невысокую крышу, откуда видно только дым. Насчет черепашек Дэдпул ничего не говорит, и Питер ему за это благодарен.

Черепашки выглядывают из панцирей и ползут к уголку, где скопилась перевернутая из чашки еда. Питер молча наблюдает за ними, наконец-то замечая саднящий локоть. Не заметил, как где-то ударился.

Глупо желать более серьезных дел, таких, как этот пожар. Проблемы для простых жителей. Как бы Питер не любил помогать, надевая костюм Человека-Паука, всегда должен помнить: цель Мстителей, чтобы люди были в безопасности, а не удовлетворять свою тягу к геройству.

— Цел, Паучок? — не без веселья в голосе спрашивает Дэдпул.

— Ага.

Не хочется спрашивать, как там сам Дэдпул. Он цел. И спас людей, ту девочку. Не так он плох, Питеру стыдно, что он недооценивал его.

— Это было круто, Паучок. Прямо вау.

— Спасибо, — хрипло отвечает Питер.

— Ты все еще очаровашка, но крутой очаровашка.

— Эм… спасибо?

— Не за что, рад помочь. Давай, чтобы завтра так же круто было, не люблю скучать. Чтобы не было скучно, ага? Но круто!

Болтливый наемник, как он есть.

— И эффективно! — напоминает Питер, но веселье заразительно. Может ли он оставить себе черепашек? Нет, это воровство.

— Ты видел, как я подхватил ту красотку?

— Выпендрежник!

— Ну, хоть больше не псих, да? — хмыкает Дэдпул, зрелищно перепрыгивая через парапет крыши.

— У тебя костюм все еще дымится, псих, — Питер тоже ловко цепляется за край.

— А я буквально на мгновение начал о тебе лучше думать, козявка, фууу.

— Иди к черту, псих.

— Какая же ты очаровательная козявка.

Вот это да. Черепашки тоже в шоке.

***

— И потом я бросаюсь вперед, из-за спины вылетает Паучок и кааак вдарит им паутиной!

Питер энергично кивает и даже не старается говорить медленно и разборчиво:

— И кричу ему: Дэдпул убери пистолет!

— Убери пистолет! — поддакивает Дэдпул.

— И тут он кидает в них сначала один пистолет, потом другой! Они не ожидали!

— Что так метко попадут рукоятки в голову? Ну конечно! Сначала паутина, потом пистолеты! Ха, они бы пулям меньше удивились!

— Мне кажется, они до сих пор оправиться от шока не могут! — восклицает Питер, уже разговаривая исключительно с Дэдпулом.

«Кажется, отчет будет выбить не так просто», — думает Мария Хилл, сложив руки на груди и недовольно глядя на восторгающихся прошедшей миссией Дэдпула и Человека-паука: последнему уже не хватает воздуха, настолько быстро он говорит, время от времени сбивается и пытается донести информацию по существу. Но недолго Питер выглядит виноватым и снова подхватывает рассказ Дэдпула, вещающего в своей неприятной, чуть безумной эксцентричной манере.

— Детки выспались благодаря Паучку, — Дэдпул укоризненно указывает за спину, на катаны. — Мне их жаль, душечка, скучно, скучно, скучно.

— Никаких смертей! — напоминает Питер, но не слишком строго, ведь Дэдпул оправдывает пока доверие.

— Скучный Паучок!

— Ты сказал, что миссия прошла не скучно! — Питер хмурится.

— Хм, — Дэдпул начинает покачивается с носков на пятки, сцепив руки в замок за спиной, — подловил. Охерительная миссия, я соврал, выше всяких похвал.

Хотя на Питере маска, Мария отчетливо видит, как тот смутился, услышав брань. Он откашливается, но ничего не отвечает. Дэдпул не обращает на заминку внимания, уже в лицах пересказывая вновь подробности. Мария тяжело вздыхает. Кажется, они создали монстра. Нельзя объединять безумного Дэдпула и болтливого Паркера, получается невыносимая смесь. Простой смертный точно не вынесет еще хотя бы пять минут этой постановки «Мы выполнили миссию».

— Отчет! — рявкает она и удовлетворенно ухмыляется, заставив этих двоих заткнуться. — Человек-паук, Дэдпул, отчет, живо.

— Ууу, это козявке, это козявке, — Дэдпул смывается, напоследок послав им воздушный поцелуй.

Питера еще потряхивает от их безумного шоу, но он берет себя в руки, снимает маску и старается говорить по существу, заикаясь, когда взгляд Марии становится особенно строгим.

— Сработались? — мягче спрашивает она.

— Только одна миссия, и он все еще пугающий, — Питер понижает голос. — Псих, понимаете? Вы бы слышали, как он продолжает говорить, хотя ему только что прострелили ногу.

Мария кивает и торопится уйти. Весело им, как же. Старк — доктор Франкенштейн, и вот его создание: выполняли миссию в четыре раза дольше запланированного, запугали захваченных агентов своим поведением, пытались взорвать ей мозг. Кошмар.

— Но он, вроде бы, хороший, — робко бросает ей вслед Питер.

***

— Паучок, «Джанго» — это уже классика.

— Бесславные ублюдки.

— Джанго.

— Ублюдки.

— Джанго.

— Ублюдки.

Иногда Баки жалеет, что нельзя списать внезапный акт насилия на Гидру. Эта миссия вымотала его, и немного покоя, может, даже сна на борту самолета — роскошь, которую он готов себе позволить.

— Джанго.

Все прошло блестяще, без нареканий. Ну, как без нареканий.

— Ублюдки.

Баки собирается пригрозить кровавой расправой, если в его отряд еще хоть раз включат Дэдпула и Человека-Паука.

— Джанго.

Питер наконец-то замечает на себе гневный взгляд и замолкает. Баки в шаге от того, чтобы начать убивать одним лишь взором, и лучше им остановиться. Отчет уже включает в себя «жертв нет», не хочется править.

Дэдпул качает ногами, хотя его рост не предполагает такой возможности, поэтому поза, в которой он сидит, весьма комична. Питер придвигается поближе к нему и шепчет на ухо:

— Ублюдки.

***

— Я бы и сам справился.

— Ох, не сомневаюсь, Паучок, Паучонок, Паучище.

Питер недовольно отталкивает Дэдпула от себя и идет дальше без посторонней помощи, но прихрамывая. Дэдпул тоже хромает, но его походка с каждым шагом выравнивается, настолько быстро срастаются кости. Питеру больно. Но он не покажет этого, ни в коем случае. Сцепить зубы и стараться сосредоточиться на миссии, а не на ранении. Дэдпул не предпринимает больше попыток помочь. Стоило бы, конечно, сказать «спасибо», ведь если бы не он, то Питер мог получить настоящий перелом, а не ушиб. Но слишком часто Дэдпул подставляется. И Питер позволяет ему, это в какой-то степени разумно, но словно пишет жирным шрифтом и обводит: «Человек-паук не справляется». А Дэдпул не пример тактичности, время от времени шутит про слюнявчик, отчего Питер свирепеет и позволяет утянуть себя в перепалку. Вот здесь он не сдает позиции, его невозможно победить, когда дело касается болтовни. Но у них прочная ничья, учитывая талант Дэдпула трепаться.

— Паучонок, Паучонок.

Питер вздыхает и опирается спиной о стену около терминала. Дэдпул некоторое время стоит рядом, продолжая бормотать, но потом отходит, чтобы завершить их миссию, и даже не комментирует то, что Питер, не сказав ни слова, передает ему полномочия. Дэдпул возвращается, крутя в руках жесткий диск, затем убирает его и подходит к Питеру вплотную, нависая над ним. Не угрожающие, но Питер все равно вжимается в стену.

— Так, Паучок. Я сейчас возьму тебя на ручки и понесу, а ты не будешь сопротивляться и капризничать. Обхватишь за шею, недовольно помолчишь, оскорбленный таким обращением, но мешать не станешь. Я хочу успеть на вечерний сеанс, чтобы петь песню Эльзы всю ночь. Понятно?

Питер кивает. Он недоволен.

Дэдпул аккуратно берет его на руки и довольно быстро идет к выходу. Даже как-то оскорбительно, что Питер для него пустячная ноша, он все же не пушинка.

— Я тоже люблю «Холодное сердце», — вздыхает Питер и размещает голову удобнее, чтобы шея не затекла. Ему хочется отвлечь себя от боли в ноге. И разговор должен скрасить ущемленное самолюбие.

— Отпустиии и забууудь, — начинает петь Дэдпул, и получается у него, внезапно, хорошо. Снова Питера накрывает стыд, что он недооценивал его, словно такой человек не может обладать музыкальным слухом. Дэдпул начинает слегка покачивать его из стороны в сторону, но быстро прекращает, когда Питер болезненно шипит. Молчание длится недолго:

— Паучок, хочешь со мной в кино?

— Хочу, — отвечает Питер, забывая о некоторых деталях их общения, и тут же поправляет себя, — но не могу.

— Ага, тайна личности, помню, — Дэдпул вздыхает, и голос его звучит непривычно серьезно. Он стискивает Питера сильнее, но не слишком. Почему так стыдно? Они напарники, Дэдпул должен понимать, что он — Человек-паук, а не Питер Паркер не только потому, что супергеройское имя — это круто, но и для защиты своих близких. А Дэдпул — идиот, если обижается на такое.

— Меня зовут Питер.

Всего лишь имя, чего здесь такого. Сколько Питеров в Нью-Йорке.

— А я — Уэйд.

Иногда Питеру кажется, что они сработались, стали почти приятелями, но Дэдпул все портит: издевается над ним в своей неприятной шутливой манере, творит безумные поступки из-за скуки. И убивает. И убивается. Питеру до сих пор стыдно, что он не удержал содержимое желудка, когда этот псих отсалютовал ему и прыгнул с крыши, чтобы задержать врага. Стекло у машины оказалось пуленепробиваемое, но план сработал, хоть и не так оперативно из-за рвоты. Псих. Псих!

Но патрули проходят в куда более приятной атмосфере, нежели миссии. У них есть время потрепаться, поесть вредной еды и даже немного обсудить «сраные супергеройские дела», как называет их Дэдпул. И успешно, потрясающе успешно патрулировать. На миссиях Дэдпул бывает очень несдержан, как он сам оправдывается: «здесь по-настоящему плохие ребята», а вот на патрулях собран, даже пугающе весел и беспечен. Питер уже успел пожалеть о своем признании, что теперь патрули проходят куда лучше и с точки зрения эффективности, и лучшего времяпровождения для него самого. Дэдпул хохотал, издевался и дразнил. Но в какой-то момент, когда Питер уже был готов вернуться к защите города в одиночку, крепко обнял его и сказал, что их патрули — лучшее, что есть в его жизни.

Как бы Питер не злился, он больше не может относиться к Дэдпулу как раньше. А еще Дэдпул очень славно поет.

***

— Это отвратительная идея, пацан.

Питер стоит на своем:

— Я все осознаю.

— Нет, не осознаешь, — отвечает Тони и даже не старается смягчить взгляд. Питер не любит, когда с ним обращаются как с маленьким, но, покуда не начнет вести себя как взрослый, пускай другого не ждет.

— Серьезно, доверить свою личность Дэдпулу? — Тони не может сдержать саркастическую усмешку. — Может, еще объявления на остановках расклеишь: «Питер Паркер — это Человек-паук. Вот мой номер социального страхования».

— У меня нет страховки.

— Как это у тебя нет… стоп, — Тони не позволяет сбить себя с мысли. — Это серьезное решение, ты же понимаешь.

— Я ему доверяю, — само упрямство, сама решительность. И непроходимая глупость в одном флаконе. То, что они с Дэдпулом эффективная команда и уже два месяца работают вместе, вовсе не значит, что Дэдпулу можно доверять. Мстители, и даже сам Тони, уже привыкли, что эти двое неразлучны, и даже рады, что они вымещают свою бешеную энергию и потребность в общении друг на друге. Но Дэдпул? Тони до сих пор следит за каждым их шагом, ведь этот «Он же псих, мистер Старк!» на испытательном сроке, и пускай только дернется, чтобы причинить вред Питеру, его в порошок сотрут. И будут стирать до скончания веков.

— Я ему доверяю, — повторяет Питер и складывает руки на груди.

Наивный. Его членство в Мстителях — до сих пор подвергающееся сомнению решение.

— Он — мой друг. Я хочу убрать этот барьер в виде маски и тайны повседневной жизни, — делает еще одну попытку Питер, и его голос звучит почти просяще. — Уэйд мне не навредит.

Тони уже хочет привести новые аргументы в их споре, как в зал влетает Дэдпул.

— Ну что, Паучок, готов? — кричит он, пританцовывая.

— Ага, — в голосе Питера слышится радость, затем он поворачивается и поясняет:

— Мы идем в кино.

Тони лишь фыркает в ответ.

— В костюмах, расслабься, Железная булочка. Не думаю, что в нынешнее время кого-то смутят два гика.

Питер идет к выходу, но оборачивается и смотрит на Тони. Его лица не видно под маской, но на нем наверняка читается решительность. Жалобная решительность, так ее можно назвать. Тони сейчас натыкали носом в то, что Питер взрослый. Еще неизвестно, какие будут последствия его «взрослых» решений.

***  
— Паучок, это самый отстойный победный танец, какой я только видел. Логан изящнее хмыкает, когда миссия проходит удачно.

Питер настолько привык к их общению, что и не думает обижаться, а продолжает крутиться на месте, энергично махая руками.

— Давай без этого, тут тонкая грань между радостным мальчишкой в супергеройском костюме и стриптизом в обтягивающих штанах, — со смехом предостерегает Дэдпул. Питер тоже смеется, но если сначала позволил себе просто пару движений, то теперь уже не намерен останавливаться. Наверняка без музыки это выглядит более чем глупо, но сейчас только один свидетель, и с ним можно дурачиться бесконечно.

— Раз так, то выворачивай карманы! — кричит Питер и начинает подпрыгивать.

— Паучок, твои танцы меня разорят, мне самому придется идти к шесту.

Питер не успевает сказать: «так вперед», как Дэдпул уже начинает танцевать рядом, крикнув что-то про состязание. На мгновение до Питера доходит, почему Мстители зовут их невыносимыми. Но кого волнует? Они — потрясающая команда, и все это признают.

Питер садится на землю и пытается отдышаться. Эти подергивания, что они выдают за танцы, изматывают, особенно после миссии. Дэдпул садится напротив, и он не столь активно двигался, поэтому дышит ровно. Питер замирает и смотрит на него в упор. Дэдпул сначала похлопывает себя по коленям, но через какое-то время останавливается, поймав на себе взгляд. Немного не по себе от того, как угрожающе этот болтливый идиот может просто замереть в ожидании. Питер нервно сглатывает, затем говорит со смешком:

— Эй, Уэйд.

Питер стягивает стягивает с головы маску и сразу же пытается пригладить волосы. Вид у него, скорее всего, не очень: лоб взмок, на щеке синяк. Волосы пригладить не удается.

Дэдпул сидит, замерев. И молча, из-за чего атмосфера становится совсем уж не располагающей.

— Вот так, — пытается сгладить неловкость Питер. — Вот такой.

Звучит как оправдание. Дэдпул наконец-то шевелится. Такое ощущение, что он не дышал, потому что все его тело приходит в движение одновременно, от склоненной набок головы до поджатых к груди коленей.

— Ну, ты и идиот, конечно, — недовольно говорит Дэдпул и качает головой. Питер не на шутку пугается. Мистер Старк оказался прав? Он совершил ошибку? Но как так, в это не хочется верить!

— А как-нибудь торжественнее нельзя было? Питер, блять, это важный момент! Придумал бы что-нибудь, а то вот, — ворчит Дэдпул, но подползает ближе, словно с расстояния трех метров рассмотреть не получится. Питер вздыхает с облегчением и с трудом сдерживает смех. Глупый Уэйд. Глупый Питер.

— Ты и правда очаровашка, хоть потная и лохматая, — смеется Дэдпул и треплет его по голове.

— Эй! — возмущается Питер и уклоняется от касания.

— Все, теперь я смогу отдать тебе наши парные кулончики вечной дружбы, я готов, — воркует Уэйд и продолжает ловить пальцами пряди.

— Почему я не удивлен.

— А я вот удивлен. Может, я несу чушь, но это не значит, что не ценю важность момента, — внезапно признается Дэдпул. И Питеру не по себе. Словно в одно мгновение ему напомнили, что он — глупый подросток, и как бы Дэдпул хорошо не разбирался в мультяшных пони, это он здесь взрослый. Возможно, Питер кажется ему смешным. Обида накатывает внезапно. Ведь предполагалось, что момент будет радостным, что они снимут маски, может, пойдут в зал игровых автоматов, поедят чего-нибудь. Как делают друзья. А они больше все-таки коллеги. Питер действительно идиот.

— У меня так сердечко стучит, ты не подставляешь, — мурлычет Дэдпул, не обращая внимания на перемену в его настроении.

— Ага, — недружелюбно отзывается Питер. Даже думать не хочется, чем все это для него обернется. Он все еще уверен, что Дэдпул оправдает доверие, но такой поступок дает ему сто очков в колонку «Слюнявчик для Питера Паркера».

***

— Мне сложно понять твои переживания, сам понимаешь, — улыбается Брюс, не отвлекаясь от расчетов. Питер сидит рядом, положив голову на стол, и время от времени тяжело вздыхает. Картина «подростковые метания», как она есть. Странное дело, но излишне пронырливый Питер не раздражает ни его, ни Халка. Удивительный талант оставаться милым и приятным, когда докучаешь окружающим. Судя по рассказам коллег, Брюсу повезло, что Дэдпул побаивается крутиться в лаборатории, поэтому безумия вечной радости этих двух ему перепадает мало.

— Понимаю, — бормочет Питер, — но если представить, что вам нужна тайна личности, вы открылись кому-то, а он в ответ… нет?

— Неприятно, — соглашается Брюс. Он не претендует на звание психолога, но старается поддержать. Ситуация правда не очень, но ему известно, почему так: Дэдпул бы ходил без маски, не будь у него… проблем. И точно бы не стал скрывать лицо от своего обожаемого «Паучка, моего лучшего в мире супер-пупер напарника».

— И я ведь в курсе, понимаете. А кто нет, — тихо говорит Питер. — Но мне неловко сказать об этом, будто я настаиваю. Но он же поднимает маску до носа, верно? Можно подумать, увеличение площади открытой кожи изменит мое мнение, ведь мне все равно.

Питер еще что-то гневно бормочет, но Брюс отвлекается, сверяя данные.

— Поговори с ним об этом, Питер. Ты умеешь говорить, Дэдпул тоже умеет. Впечатляющие мастера, — улыбается Брюс. — Все хорошо будет.

— Спасибо, мистер Беннер.

— Обращайся.

— У вас тут ошибка.

— Оу. Хватит бездельничать, отвлекись от хандры и помоги мне в расчетах, — ухмыляется Брюс.

— Два часа у меня свободны, потом мы с Уэйдом в патруль.

***

— Если я заберусь на ту карусель, то ты будешь мне махать каждый раз, когда я буду проезжать мимо, Паучок?

— Она же не работает, Уэйд.

— Я могу просто бегать по кругу, если ты будешь махать!

Патрулирование привело их в кочующий парк аттракционов, закрытый на ночь. Перелезть через забор и забраться на крышу тира не составило труда. Питер поеживается от неприятных ассоциаций, когда смотрит на застывшие без яркого света фонариков карусели. Напоминает фильм ужасов. Но Дэдпул настоял, что им нужно отдохнуть именно здесь, а теперь ведет себя слишком шумно. Похоже, сторож спит, раз их все еще не обнаружили.

— Сколько кругов ты пробежишь прежде, чем упадешь?

— Скорее твоя рука устанет, Паучок, — Дэдпул подкрепляет свои слова, изображая рукой дрочку. Фу.

Питер спрыгивает с крыши вслед за ним и идет в сторону зловеще неподвижных деревянных лошадок. Однако Дэдпул не спешит исполнять обещанное, а просто залезает на одну из них верхом и с важным видом салютует невидимым зрителям.

— Спасибо, спасибо всем собравшимся. Мы победили в этой нелегкой битве, но это еще не конец. Но, Снежок, но, помчали!

Питер, единственный зритель, стягивает с головы маску и усиленно машет ему, делая вид, что утирает слезу.

— Прошу тебя, милая, дождись меня, — сдерживая смех кричит Дэдпул, наклоняясь в сторону Питера. Питер драматично тянет руку, и Дэдпул подается навстречу, чудом удерживаясь верхом. Они отлично изображают сотворение Адама ровно до той минуты, пока Питер не совершить подлость, хватая протянутую ладонь в попытке скинуть наездника с лошади. Дэдпул молниеносно отшатывается назад, протащив попутно Питера по земле и ударив его о бортик карусели.

— Ой, — только и говорит он почти виновато.

Приятного мало, даже возмутительно. Питер заправляет маску за ворот костюма и залазит на соседнюю лошадь, обиженно глядя в сторону. Как будто позволь Дэдпул уронить себя, все было бы лучше. В голове Питера крутится навязчивая мысль, что это очень по-детски, но первым нарушать молчание он не собирается.

— Эй, Паучишка-Паучонок.

Питер поворачивается к нему и старается согнать обиженное выражение с лица.

— Ты сегодня не сказал самого важного, — продолжает Уэйд, ложась грудью лошади на загривок, — что мы хорошо поработали. Борцы с преступностью. Ты всегда это говоришь.

— Отличный патруль, — кивает Питер с улыбкой, сменив гнев на милость. Он уже было собирается слезть с карусели, как решает спросить о том, что давно его гложет:

— Уэйд, ты мне не доверяешь?

— Доверяю, конечно, что за мысли, Паучок?

— Тогда давай ты тоже будешь снимать маску?

Питеру иногда высказывают, что он наглый, не особо тактичный, назойливый и упрямый. Остается лишь надеяться, что сейчас его просьба не отображает ни одно из этих качеств. Дэдпул склоняет голову набок, внимательно рассматривая Питера через линзы маски, словно думает о чем-то плохом. Он не рад. Недоволен, об этом сигналит паучье чутье, но Питер не двигается с места. Хоть бы его взгляд не был жалостливым, хоть бы, хоть бы.

— Что за вид, Паучок? Ты — скорее щеночек, такие глазки.

— Уэйд.

Дэдпул вздыхает, заводит руки за голову и стаскивает маску. Он без слов говорит лишь одним взглядом: «Ну что, доволен, сопляк?». А Питер доволен. Он широко улыбается и вскакивает на ноги, удерживаясь в седле как настоящий циркач.

— Где твои амулетики дружбы, Уэйд? — восторженно шепчет он, наклоняясь в его сторону и рискуя свалиться. — Вот теперь точно пора!

Уэйд ощупывает карманы и театрально восклицает:

— О, боже, их кто-то украл! Наше свидание омрачено хладнокровным преступлением. Всем постам!

Питер оседает обратно на лошадку, но не рассчитывает силы и ломает ее. Дэдпул помогает ему подняться, попутно выдавая сто шуток в секунду про толстую задницу, а Питер надеется, что тот не заметил румянец на его щеках.

***

— Паучок, Паучишка, я должен буду тебе вагон наггетсов, если это не сработает.

— Ты мне должен уже один за Mortal Combat!

— Ты маленький читер, мы все это знаем. Кто вообще запоминает комбинации?!

— А зачем тыкать наугад, когда можно приложить капельку ума и надрать тебе зад?

Ванде не то, чтобы хочется подслушивать, но ей физически необходимо подышать свежим воздухом, а ближайший балкон оказался удачно расположен над террасой, где дурачатся Дэдпул и Человек-паук. Их команда успеха, где успех граничит с хаосом, способным уничтожить вселенную.

Вороватого взгляда назад достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что на балконе она одна, и никого поблизости нет. Ванда достает из пачки сигарету и прикуривает. Первая затяжка сопровождается усталым вздохом: будто старшеклассница прячется за школой. Но здесь все как с ума посходили по здоровому образу жизни, и ловить осуждающие взгляды надоело.

— Тогда приложи свою капельку ума к этому безгранично потрясающему, обреченному на успех плану, — продолжает веселиться Дэдпул, и слышно копошение, словно кто-то вытаскивает из карманов всякий, включая звенящую мелочь и шуршащие фантики, мусор. Ванда придвигается ближе и смотрит вниз, но с такого ракурса ничего не видно.

— Смотри, Паучок, это ты. А это я.

— Эй, почему я купон на бесплатную кружку кофе?

— Да блять. Смотри, еще есть десять центов, фантик от джути фрут, чек и батарейка.

— Что за чек?

— Так. Из Баскин Роббинс.

— Подходит.

Ванда стряхивает пепел прямо на пол и возводит глаза к небу. Ей не доводилось видеть их команду в действии, только слышать об успехах, но впечатление они производят отвратное. Питер хороший, он ей даже нравится, но слишком привлекающий внимание: шумный, болтливый и вечно попадающий в неприятности. Дэдпул же создает неприятностей не меньше, чем их устраняет. Но Питер. Как они поладили? Куда смотрят остальные?

— Гарантирую, Паучонок, все пройдет идеально. Хотя, знаешь, что?

— Что?

— Хер тебе, а не чек из Баскин Робинс, есть кое-что получше. Э, посмотрел и хватит, обратно верни. Он мой.

Ванда еще выглядывает из-за парапета, но все так же ничего не видит. Жаль.

— Потом угощу тебя наггетсами. Буду выдавать тебе порционно твой вагон.

А план и правда хорош.

***

— Я куплю тебе вагон наггетсов в обмен на эти штаны.

— Штаны мои не трогай. И ты уже два должен! — Питер морщит нос и толкает Уэйда в колено, чтобы он убрал ноги с кофейного столика. Мэй не видит, а совесть все равно бдит. Нечего здесь хозяйничать.

— Но Паучок! — Уэйд снова цепляется пальцами за штанину розовых штанов с Hello Kitty и с капризным хныканьем тянет на себя.

Питер отодвигается, продолжая остервенело жать на кнопки геймпада, но Уэйд настойчиво двигается за ним. В планах Уэйда точно намерен помешать ему пройти этот уровень, но Питер и не подумает сдаваться: отпинывается и поджимает под себя ноги.

— Три вагона?

— Отвали.

— Четыре?

— Уэйд.

— Десять?

Питер откладывает геймпад, складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Уэйда со всем негодованием, что накопилось за это утро. Уэйда никто не приглашал. Предполагалось, что выходные будут посвящены играм, вредной еде и залипанию в интернете, раз Мэй уехала, но к этому всему примешался незваный гость.

Ладно, возможно, есть маааленькая вероятность, что Питер намекнул ему о свободной квартире и коробке пончиков.

Уэйд убирает руки от штанов и берет один из пончиков, как назло розовый, и стучит им о коробку, скидывая посыпку. Питер даже рот приоткрывает от возмущения. Кощунство! Цветная посыпка! Он со злостью дергает коробку на себя, слюнявит палец и собирает цветные звездочки.

— В следующий раз постучу у тебя надо ртом, — фыркает Уэйд, закатывает маску и запихивает пончик в рот почти целиком. Это тоже раздражает Питера. Все раздражает! Что его рано разбудили шумные соседи, что он провалил задание и не прошел уровень, что Уэйд сидит близко, прижимаясь бедром к его коленям. Что он закатал свою маску только наполовину, чтобы сожрать чертов оскверненный пончик. Наполовину! Не целиком!

— У тебя что-то на лице, Паучок.

— Что? — недружелюбно отзывается Питер.

— Кислое ебало.

Питер доедает последние звездочки, не ведясь на провокацию.

— А еще вот это, — Уэйд медленно протягивает руку и мажет пальцем по щеке Питера. Надо бы отпрянуть? Однако они оба как зачарованные смотрят на кислотно-зеленую звездочку на пальце Уэйда. Палец застыл как раз на уровне губ Питера, очень близко. Питера бросает в жар. Он тяжело сглатывает и спрашивает с хрипотцой в голосе:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я?..

— Что? Нет! — Уэйд выходит из оцепенения, одергивает руку и стряхивает звездочку на пол. Повисает неловкое молчание. Питер прячет взгляд и пытается унять разбушевавшееся в груди сердце. У него наверняка горят уши и щеки. Какой позор.

— Ты не подумай, мне не слабо, я бы мог…

— Я знаю, — обрывает его Уэйд и тянется за вторым пончиком, но передумывает. Питер кивает и снова берет в руки геймпад, снимая игру с паузы. От него не скрывается, как Уэйд немного отсаживается, а затем опускает маску, скрывая рот.

***

Питер скрипит зубами, когда Уэйд в очередной раз наклоняется и осматривает его бок. Да, поранился. Да, сам виноват. Да, больно. Но не нужно здесь разыгрывать заботливую мамочку, у него для этого есть целые Мстители.

— Выглядит хорошо, Питер, никакой паники, все отлично. Пара швов, пластырь с принцессой Зефиринкой, и будешь как новенький.

— Я знаю, — шипит сквозь зубы Питер, — ты пять минут назад говорил то же самое.

— Эй! Пять минут назад был пластырь с Дори из «В поисках Немо». Ты совсем меня не слушаешь, Паучок.

Питер раздраженно отталкивает его от себя, но не особо удачно, да еще и дает нагрузку на рану. Не удается сдержать болезненный стон, за что хочется дать себе подзатыльник.

— Паучоныш, давай я тебя понесу.

— Нет.

— Так будет быстрее. Как насчет пластыря с Микки Маусом? Такой у меня тоже имеется!

— Да отвали ты! — выходит из себя Питер. — Хватит меня опекать! Прекрати это! Я в порядке! Как же ты бесишь, ты невыносим!

Его крик отражается от грязных стен подъезда и гулко отдается в тишине. Уэйд втягивает голову в плечи и делает полшага назад. Где-то наверху хлопает дверь и слышны шаги любопытствующего соседа. Интересная же ему предстанет картина: Дэдпул и Человек-паук, замершие на лестничной площадке. Хотя, если соседствуешь с Дэдпулом, такие вещи становятся обыденными.

Стыдно. Уэйд не заслужил такого к себе отношения, он просто волнуется и хочет помочь.

— Прости меня.

Уэйд молча обходит его и начинает подниматься вверх по лестнице.

— Прости, — повторяет Питер, но тот не останавливается. Питер медленно идет следом, и каждая ступенька отдается болью в боку. Приходится сделать перерыв, чтобы облокотиться на перила и дать себе немного отдыха. Опять накатывает это чувство, что он маленький, глупый и никто его не воспринимает всерьез. От грустных мыслей щиплет нос, и дрожат губы. До слез, конечно, не дойдет, не настолько все плохо, но и хорошего тоже мало. Где-то наверху слышен тяжелый вздох, и Уэйд спускается обратно. Питер поднимает на него тоскливый взгляд и повторяет:

— Прости, Уэйд.

— Я вижу в тебе равного, — серьезным, незнакомым Питеру голосом говорит Уэйд, — ты — отличный напарник, коллега, защитник города. Герой. Ты не слабый. Не ребенок. Мы с тобой равны. Даже не так. Ты лучше. Просто ниже.

Питер шмыгает носом и тянется к Уэйду, чтобы обнять его. Откуда он это знает? Как догадался? Уэйд аккуратно прижимает его к себе, помня о ране. На поясе у него болтается маленький брелок в виде мультяшного Человека-паука. Это сам Питер, когда они составляют план миссии. А Уэйд — большая медная монета, которую, если верить его словам, ему привез друг из Африки.

— Возьмешь меня на руки?

— Конечно.

Питер обнимает Уэйда за шею и шепчет на ухо:

— Ты тоже мне дорог.

Уэйд спотыкается и чуть не падает. Питер вскрикивает от боли и возмущенно колотит его ладонью по плечу.

***

— Они уже минут двадцать так, — шепотом говорит Ванда Сэму, когда тот присаживается рядом. Все здесь отрицают свою причастность к распространению сплетен или излишнему вниманию к чужой личной жизни, но оторваться невозможно: Питер закинул ноги на колени Дэдпула, они оба мило воркуют, сидя вплотную. Дэдпул еще и пластырь с картинками на носу Питера переклеивает, нависая над ним, а тот в ответ морщится, но послушно терпит.

Сэм шумно отпивает кофе, за что получает тычок в бок и чуть не давится. Кофе и так отвратный, не хватало еще захлебнуться и умереть. Точно не из-за чуть теплого американо со вкусом жареных бобов.

Дэдпул откидывается назад, оценивая результат, и остается довольным. Питер ноги не убирает, а достает телефон и что-то показывает, жизнерадостно жестикулируя. Его подвижность приводит к тому, что он по случайности залепляет Дэдпулу по щеке и испуганно зажимает ладонью рот. Сэм уже было думает, что инцидент остается позади, так как они сидят неподвижно, но вот Питер вскакивает, пытается отпрыгнуть, но Дэдпул ловит его за лодыжку и опрокидывает. Они со смехом возятся на полу, и тут явное нежелание побеждать: ведь тогда придется прекратить потасовку.

— Вот серьезно, да? — Сэм поворачивается к Ванде и приподнимает бровь, а она в ответ поджимает губы и кивает, возвращая внимание к всеобще «любимой» парочке. Битва завершилась, Питер похож на встрепанного воробушка, и они оба с Дэдпулом сидят на полу, вернув внимание к происходящему на экране телефона.

— И они не?..

— Нет, — качает головой Ванда.

— Как насчет пари? — ухмыляется Сэм.

Ванда фыркает и смотрит почти что надменно:

— Ты опоздал. Мария принимает ставки, играем по-взрослому.

— И на что ты поставила?

— На «долго и счастливо», конечно, — улыбается Ванда, обнажая зубы. — И старт на следующей неделе. Нужно с точностью до четырех дней.

— Понял, — морщится Сэм и отставляет кружку. Возможно ли, что Питер или Дэдпул закинули чего-нибудь в кофемашину? Он переводит взгляд: эти двое о чем-то ожесточенно спорят, и Питер даже не прерывается, когда Дэдпул проводит пальцем по его носу, поправляя пластырь.

— На этой неделе, — ворчливо бросает Сэм и решительно идет проверять кофемашину. Дэдпул определяет его направление взглядом, вскакивает, хватает Питера за предплечье, и они сбегают. Сэм доходит до злополучной кофемашины уже мрачнее тучи. Подумав, он все же делает еще один американо. Надо бы угостить Баки.

***

— Я сделал это специально, Паучок.

— А вот и нееет.

Питер идет рядом с хмурым Уэйдом в ритме победного танца, чем, конечно, выводит его из себя еще сильнее. А Питер именно этого и добивается! Когда он поднимает руки над головой и начинает хлопать, Уэйд не выдерживает и толкает его в бок. Питер отходит чуть подальше, чтобы снять маску и открыто насмехаться.

Он поймал Уэйда. Не в плане погони, а подхватил на руки, когда тот падал. Как в кино. Уэйд при этом взвизгнул и крепко вцепился в плечи Питера и не хотел отпускать.

— Я тебя уже дважды носил на руках как принцессу, и ничего, — недовольное бормотание.

— Ты глумишься надо мной за это до сих пор! Моя очередь, — Питер показывает ему язык и от радости даже делает колесо, не заботясь о грязи проулка.

— Как мне нравился тот нежный Паучонок, что радовался предотвращенным преступлениям, а не возможности лапать своего напарника, — высоким голосом язвит Уэйд.

Ну уж нет. Ему не смутить его так просто, нет-нет!

— А одно другому не мешает. Я достоин двойной порции радости, — было бы неплохо еще поиграть бровями, но даже простой ответ вгоняет Питера в краску. Смутить самого себя в попытке флиртовать, браво. Уэйд его настроение не разделяет, словно случилось что-то плохое. Может, он правда переборщил с подколками? Но тот сразу начал вести себя странно, когда Питер поймал его. Еще Питер его после крепко прижал к себе и закружился, да. И с неохотой отпустил. Ликование утопает в смущении. Ох, глупый Питер, глупый, глупый, глупый!

Он отряхивает руки в перчатках и недовольно озирается в поисках маски. Хоть бы она не валялась где-нибудь в помоях.

Отпрыгивает Питер прежде, чем видит искру от пули на асфальте и слышит звук выстрела. Адреналин вбрасывается в кровь, заставляя подобраться и целиком обратиться в слух. Они с паучьим чутьем спасут Питера в этом темном проулке, кто бы ни был нападающий. Однако чутье не сигналит, когда его сбивают с ног и прижимают к стене, нависая сверху. Темноту пронзает свет фонарика, а следом еще один. Питер обмирает, осознавая, что на нем нет маски, но даже не успевает дернуться, как прижавший его к стене Уэйд прячет за собой, повернувшись к нападающим спиной. Питер сгибается, чтобы уткнуться лицом Уэйду в грудь, спрятаться за массивным телом. Он слышит еще один выстрел и дергается, инстинктивно готовый вступить в бой. Уэйд не дает ему двинуться с места, прижимая к себе одной рукой, а другой стягивая с собственной головы маску. Он хрипит, и Питеру на лицо падают несколько теплых вязких капель. Кровь? Они попали в него. Они ранили Уэйда. Звучат новые выстрелы, и Питер предпринимает еще одну попытку вырваться, но Уэйд упрямо удерживает его за плечо, пока натягивает ему на голову маску.

Маска надета криво, закрывает обзор, а еще куда плотнее, чем его собственная. Но Питер поправляет ее быстрым движением и успевает подхватить оседающего на землю Уэйда, принявшего своей спиной еще один выстрел. Медленный глубокий вдох. Приходится отпустить тело и сосредоточиться на противниках. Питер ни на секунду не позволяет себе отвлечься и посмотреть, как там Уэйд. Борьба в темном проулке, пятеро против одного, слепящие лучи фонарика и слишком близко пролетающие от головы пули. Один веб-шутер выведен из строя грубым захватом нечеловеческой силы — их противники не простые грабители. Зато удается увести их подальше от Уэйда, давая ему возможность восстановиться. Снова хватают за злополучное запястье, а выстреливают чуть ли не вплотную к уху, оглушая. Но, даже дезориентированный, Питер слышит хриплое:

— Лучше отпустите моего Паучка по-хорошему, мудаки, второго шанса не будет.

Питер улыбается, не обращая внимания на разбитую губу, выворачивается и бежит к Уэйду. Они с напарником готовы к «по-плохому».

***

— Джанго.

— Бесславные ублюдки.

Наташа воспринимает их исключительно как фоновый шум, даже не то, чтобы раздражающий. Но иногда волей-неволей долетают отдельные фразы. Она цокает языком, когда сидящий сбоку от нее Клинт снова жалуется на то, что придется идти на миссию с Дэдпулом и Питером. Почему все такие нежные и с терпением со спичечный коробок для Наташи загадка. Клинт утверждает, что железная выдержка — тайное оружие русских, но Сэм с ним всегда спорит, что это чушь. Так или иначе, Наташе не составляет труда работать с ними в команде: Дэдпул и Питер сосредоточены на миссии, когда это необходимо, а иногда и вовсе действуют согласно плану.

— Они тебя просто боятся, вот и слушаются, — ворчит Клинт. — Я и десяти минут рядом выдержать не могу.

— Джанго.

— Ублюдки.

Клинт кладет руки на стол и утыкается в них лбом с горестным стоном. Спор обрывается, Уэйд и Питер начинают переговариваться шепотом, но снова затихают, когда возвращается Стив с корректировками в плане миссии. Молчания хватает ровно на три минуты. Стив в плане выдержки не уступает Наташе, но время от времени выделяет интонацией те моменты, где значительную роль играют Дэдпул или Питер. Разлучать их двоих перестали: Дэдпул попросту бросает свои обязанности, если ему кажется, что пора присоединиться к Питеру. «Сердце меня не обманет, всегда приведет к Паучонку в трудную минуту». Один раз оно вернуло Дэдпула к броневику, откуда Питер координировал работу группы агентов. Оттуда же, к слову, они и начали, только отошли, как Дэдпул помчался обратно и накинулся на Питера с объятиями. Возможно, эти двое все же бывают раздражающими, но Наташа уверена, что план будет внимательно изучен, что они не позволят кому-нибудь из участников миссии пострадать из-за своей некомпетентности.

Стив обсуждает детали с Клинтом, и не особо хочется прислушиваться к их разговору или звонкому шепоту напротив. Ей достаточно следить за мимикой Питера, чтобы уловить суть: сложенные на груди руки, сжатые в тонкую линию губы, демонстративно упертый в стол хмурый взгляд. Что-то будет.

— Да сколько можно, Уэйд! — не выдерживает Питер и вскакивает с места. — Просто пригласи меня куда-нибудь!

Однако боевой настрой быстро сходит на нет, когда Питер вспоминает, что в зале они не одни, и пулей уносится прочь, на прощание сверкнув красными от стыда ушами. Дэдпул откашливается и смотрит поочередно на собравшихся. Из-за маски сложно сказать, что за эмоции на его лице, но вряд ли смущение.

— Пригласи его уже куда-нибудь, — кивает Наташа, сдерживая улыбку.

— Говорят, Квилл сломал кофеварку, — сообщает Дэдпул на прощание, тоже покидая собрание.

***

— Питер, прекрати, ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Но он никогда не видел меня в повседневной одежде. Только в костюме Человека-паука и пижаме!

Мэй хмурится от последних слов, и Питер торопится вернуться обратно к зеркалу.

— Я имею успех в пижаме, — бормочет он себе под нос и поправляет волосы. Слюнявые пальцы, конечно, лучшее средство для укладки. Это их второе свидание, и первое без супергеройской нагрузки. Просто два парня идут в парк аттракционов, ничего такого, все обыденно.

От волнения потеют ладони, лучше за руку Уэйда не брать. А пахнет ли изо рта? Вроде бы нет. Но лучше проверять в процессе!

А пахло ли в их первый поцелуй? Боже!

Питер стонет и уходит к себе в комнату, где падает лицом в подушку. Телефон оповещает о новом сообщении: Уэйд ждет внизу. На ватных ногах Питер бредет к выходу, прощается с Мэй и также медленно спускается вниз.

— Паучоныш! Ой, то есть, Питер!

Видеть Уэйда в джинсах и обычной куртке с низко натянутым на голову капюшоном непривычно настолько, что Питер приоткрывает рот. Уэйд ухмыляется и шлепает пальцами его по подбородку. Поцелуй непродолжительный, но Питеру хватает времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Хорошо выглядишь, Питер.

— Ты тоже, — улыбка, наверное, глупая, но он наконец-то выдохнул и перенесся мыслями в парк аттракционов. Со своим парнем. — У меня ладони потеют, но давай возьмемся за руки?

— Само собой, — Уэйд еще раз шлепает его пальцами по подбородку, только теперь просто так. — Я от нервов начинаю смеяться с глупых шуток, так что, не воспринимай на свой счет, хорошо?

Питер прищуривается, но берет Уэйда за руку и ведет его за собой в сторону остановки. Лучше идти чуть впереди, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго скрыть глупую влюбленную улыбку.

***

— Я милее в жизни ничего не видел, — признается Тор, улыбаясь. — Кто бы мог подумать? Твой паучий парнишка и этот жуткий тип. Хорошая новость к моему визиту в Мидгард, всегда бы так.

Тони его радость не разделяет, понуро глядя в кружку с кофе. Он ловит на себе взгляд Стива и прячет фляжку обратно, оставляя напиток нетронутым. До Стива дошли слухи, что Скотт сотворил нечто ужасное со всеми кофеварками на базе, и, хотя угроза устранена, подозрительность в людях никуда не делась.

— Здравствуй, Стив, — хлопает его по плечу Тор, но, подумав, выбирает для приветствия крепкое объятие. — Серьезно, ребят. Я за ними все утро наблюдал, любовь — это прекрасно.

Тони издает какой-то неразборчивый ворчливый звук и уходит, попутно взяв вторую кружку. Пустую. Взгляд так и не поднимает.

Стив не может позволить себе длительную беседу с Тором, хоть они и не виделись довольно давно. Сегодня много дел, эдакий «Мстители, общий сбор», только мирный. Но есть сомнение, что вечеринка у Старка закончится так же мирно, как начнется. И больше не трогать молот. Ни в коем случае.

Он не особо разделяет восторгов Тора относительно их безумной парочки, но это не его дело. Брюс сказал, что он, Стив, смотрит на них с улыбкой, что даже может быть правдой. Их ветераны броуновского движения, Питер и Уэйд. Кто бы мог подумать. Можно ли считать себя соучастником, если он подтолкнул их к совместным патрулям?

— Блять!

Стив морщится от высокого выкрика и осуждающе смотрит на Питера. Тот взволнованно поправляет футболку и спрыгивает со стола. Дэдпул, секунду назад зажатый между его ног, не торопится натягивать маску, и виноватым тоже не выглядит, в отличие от того же Питера.

Стив тяжело вздыхает.

— Следи за языком, — бросает он Питеру, потом поворачивается к Уэйду. — Зал для собраний не для этого.

Он прикрывает за собой дверь и снова вздыхает. Закрываться надо, в самом деле.

***

Любые воспоминания о поцелуях и объятиях, когда они с Уэйдом подолгу лежат на кровати в его комнате, провоцируют тело Питера на определенную реакцию. Ему семнадцать, черт побери, лет, это естественно. Это естественно — провожать Дэдпула до входной двери и радоваться, что стояк скрыт широкими домашними штанами. Однако раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев губы от Мэй не скроешь, и та всегда смотрит осуждающе. Его тетя современных взглядов, и узнав о бойфренде племянника, провела с ним профилактическую беседу о сексе, и напомнила, что торопиться не стоит. Будто Питеру без этого в жизни не хватает поводов для стыда, нет, нужно добавить неопытность в сексе, где партнер старше него в два раза. И чья опытность не оставляет сомнений: в начале их общения Уэйд время от времени делился успехами своих похождений. Нет, Питер не ревнует, конечно же нет. Он просто будет ужасен в их первый раз, все испортит и отпугнет от себя Уэйда навсегда, разрушит их отношения, дружбу и будет до конца жизни патрулировать один.

Питер осуждающе щипает себя за щеку. Уэйд сказал, что любит его. Что не хочет торопиться. Что готов ждать, пока Питер не будет готов, и его вполне устраивают поцелуи и легкий петтинг.

От легкого петтинга потом ладони можно стереть в душе, когда Уэйд учтиво прощается с Мэй и уходит домой.

— Тебе семнадцать, — уговаривает Питер свое отражение, — дрочить нормально.

Отражение с ним соглашается, одобрительно кивая.

Почему Уэйд тоже считает, что торопиться не стоит? Возмутительно. Штаны с Hello Kitty, принимающие на себя удар каждый раз, когда Уэйд шепчет ему что-нибудь пошлое на ухо, так не считают.

— Бояться первого раза тоже нормально, — подумав, добавляет Питер. — И, если Уэйд боится больше твоего и медлит, пора брать дело в свои руки.

Отражение кивает уже воинственно.

***

Питер мнется около двери с занесенным кулаком, перед тем, как робко постучать. Затем он злится на себя за эту робость и стучит еще раз, только теперь громко.

— Паучок? — Уэйд выглядит удивленным, когда впускает Питера в квартиру. Он зачем-то прячет пару пустых банок из-под анчоусов в ящик стола и встряхивает плед, словно пытается придать комнате уют. Волнуется, что ли?

— Я согласен на сделку со штанами, — ухмыляется Питер, почувствовав внезапную легкость, настолько рад своей решительности. — Но вместо наггетсов ты всегда, слышишь, всегда будешь снимать маску, когда мы наедине.

Уэйд замирает с пледом в руках и смотрит с непониманием.

— А еще, как ты видишь, штаны на мне, — добавляет Питер, указывая на них. — И тебе придется их снять.

Плед оказывается на полу, а Уэйд уже оглаживает приобретение, случайным образом оказавшееся на чьих-то бедрах.

— Идет, — ухмыляется он и целует Питера.


End file.
